Everyone and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Heather. Overview Heather was the first main antagonist of the series, and entered the game in order to be famous instead of making friends. Heather has used many methods in order to get ahead in the game including manipulation, deception, lies, betrayal, and fake friendships. This leads to her being hated by almost all of the contestants. In Total Drama Returns to the Island, she attempts to lay low so that she can eventually surprise everyone and advance herself in the competition. She joins in the The Screaming Ducks Alliance if for no other reason than to make it far, not holding much respect or communication towards the other members. Glimpses of her meaner side are seen in Trials and Triva-lations where she keeps her distance from Dave at all times and snaps at him. She, unlike everyone else, loves Dawn's terrifying insults towards other contestants. Due to her being a threat thanks to her past strategic moments, she is eliminated in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. In Total Drama Wild West, Heather tries a different angle at the competition, forming a few alliances with people that she tries to communicate with much more. She forms an alliance with Scott and Sugar separately and even holds in her absolute irritance and hatred towards Sugar when she eliminates an unofficial member like Courtney. Thanks to this three-way alliance on Heather's team, she expects to win much more this time. After a shockingly heart-wrenching performance with Katie in Red Dead Mergiton, she forms a short-lived alliance with her. However, in the end, Heather gets too arrogant for her own good in This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!, reading Sky's diary aloud to get her mad, making her much more hated. In a 5-4 vote, Heather is eliminated, even being betrayed by former alliance member Katie. Heather is determined to win more than ever next time she competes, as seen in Aftermath: The Unlimited. In Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Heather has a rough start in terms of popularity, fighting with Katie in the air. Once she sees everyone, she covers herself by pretending to be sorry, noting in the confessional that this is her game plan and everyone won't know what hit them. Her plans don't work too well, as only Lindsay, Sadie and Tyler believe Heather's nice act. However, Heather's contribution to her team means they don't vote her off as soon as she expects. She keeps to her antagonistic ways however, teaming up with Scarlett in eliminating people such as Noah and Beth. Heather can't keep her lies believable, reaching a breaking point when Alejandro, Katie, or Sky get her mad. Alejandro For more information about this section, visit: Alejandro and Heather Alejandro and Heather have been in a relationship for a long period of time since Total Drama All-Stars. At the end of that season, they had resolved their differences with each other as they were previously in an intense rivalry with one another. However, in The Big Apple, because one of Heather's worst enemies is attracted to Alejandro, it gives Heather paranoia that Alejandro reciprocates these feelings to Sky. Furious at him, Heather breaks up with Alejandro in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, mad at him for still being flirtatious with Sky, and also mad at him lying previously that she is his true love. Although they're not on the same team throughout this season, they are at extreme odds with each other in rivalry. Conflict only worsens once Alejandro witnesses Heather kiss Cody as part of a movie performance, and takes revenge by kissing Sky in front of Heather, leading to both using Cody and Sky as a means of making the other jealous respectively. Amy In Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty at the cliff, as Anne Maria asks if the twins can do anything other than homewreck, Heather agrees with her. In The Returning Record Holders, Amy, being naive and unaware of anything, yells at Heather that Alejandro did nothing wrong when she throws a pebble at Alejandro, with Amy not being aware of what's been going on, but Heather ignores Amy, not caring what she has to say. Heather listens intently to Anne Maria say how Amy is a homewrecker and will take Alejandro. In Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs, Heather hopes Lindsay remains in the competition instead of Amy. Anne Maria In Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty, when Anne Maria asks Amy and Samey if they can do anything other than homewreck, Heather agrees with her, but calls her a "French Faker", referring to Anne Maria's actions in French Talent Contest. In The Returning Record Holders, Heather listens intently to Anne Maria say how Amy is a homewrecker and will take Alejandro. In Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs, after finding out Anne Maria was out of the challenge, Heather feels worried, as she noticed that bugs were on "Tanface". Anne Maria criticizes Heather's usage of the word "Yahoo" when she earns a point, saying nobody's used it since Google was created, but Heather sarcastically excuses herself for being happy, while calling Anne Maria "fake tan". In Blood's Downpour, Anne Maria shoves Heather aside for beating up Katie, and dumbly says that Katie did nothing to Heather despite her revealing her wig. She calls Heather a wannabe fully white trick and her man even hates her, referring to Alejandro. She asks Heather just how pathetic she is, and promises her that she will be going home soon. At the elimination ceremony, Heather is still twitching one eye from Anne Maria's words. Heather is happy to see Anne Maria eliminated, saying "Good riddance". Heather rolls her eyes at Anne Maria's goodbye, asking her to flush herself already, adding that she's not pathetic and is popular, disagreeing with Anne Maria's statement that she is anything otherwise. Beth In Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty, Heather cheers when she's on the Brain team, but is disappointed that Beth is on her team, adding that "coolness just got lowered". This confuses and saddens Beth, calling it harsh. Heather worries about her chances in the game and thus says that she was just joking as she stutters with the words. She puts her arm around Beth and asks if they're friends with an awkward look on her face, while telling Tyler she is nice, but stutters with the words again. Beth gives a deadpan look back to Heather, not falling for her nice act. In The Returning Record Holders Heather converses with Beth and Scarlett about their uncomfortable beds, and calls Chris a cheapskate, before showing both of them a worm under her sleeping bag, saying the "stupid Al-lookin' things" are messing up her bed. Beth could care less about what Heather is saying, correcting herby saying what Heather's shown them is just worms. Heather almost has a heated argument with Beth by saying she knows what she meant and is about to call Beth four eyes, but then corrects herself in time to call her Beth. At the challenge, Beth worries about Heather's movie suggestion as it'll be hard to make someone like Chris sad, but Heather reminds her that it's worked with Duncan, so it can work with them. At the teams' performance, before Heather and Cody get married, Beth runs in with a cardboard cut out fake gun. Heather asks "Who is this bi***?!" which wasn't a planned line by her team. In The Rake-age when Heather tries to make Alejandro jealous by flirting with Cody, she tells Cody that she wasn't completely acting in her role of being married to him, but Beth enters the conversation, and because she can see right through Heather's lies, she informs Cody that Heather was acting. Heather yells at Beth to shut up, and stay away from the conversation and her man, making Beth nonchalantly reply with an "Okay", as she doesn't want to spend much time talking to Heather. Heather blames Beth for the team coming last later in the challenge as she did not lead them at all, and is frustrated with her. She subtly convinces her team to blame Beth, saying that thanks to her they're coming last. Beth is incredibly confused but Heather tells her to "Zip" and shuts Beth's mouth. In the confessional, Heather rants about Beth, noting how she thinks she's so great. Heather calls Beth nice, likable, and makes it far all the time, vowing that she is going down big time. Heather jumps in a cart and orders Beth to push them with her weak arms while calling her dork. When Heather asks Scarlett to push the cart, it's because she thinks of Beth as too lazy, blaming her once again. But after Cody tells Heather to be nicer to Beth, she suddenly agrees and says to Beth how much she loves her, making Beth give a blank, yet angry face at Heather. After the team lose, Heather calls Beth the team's most useless member in the confessional. After Cameron blames Heather for the challenge loss as she slapped people, Beth agrees with him. Beth and Heather both vote for each other at the elimination ceremony. Heather growls at Beth when she is in the Bottom 2 with her. When Tyler is confused about Beth being in the Bottom 2, Heather tells him that Beth deserved it. Heather laughs when Beth is eliminated. Heather has an idea about who voted for her in the 3-2 vote, grinning evilly at Beth and Cameron. Heather pushes Chris out of the way after he asks who is taking exile, taking the time to laugh at Beth's misfortune. After calling Beth a loser, she asks that she prepares for toilet duties, laughing sinisterly once again while swallowing a fly again. After Beth says a final word, Heather takes the opportunity to flush the toilet, sniggering at Beth. In Brawn Within a Beauty, Heather mentions in the confessional how glad she is that Beth is gone, and calls her dork, adding that she was ruining her chances. Cameron For more information about this section, visit: Cameron and Heather Cameron and Heather don't interact much in Total Drama Returns to the Island, due to being on opposing teams, along with Heather's early merged elimination, although Cameron is one of the many votes for her. Heather seems to show subtle signs of scathing hatred for Cameron, such as only rooting for Tyler to win the challenge in Final Four Face Off! and voting for Sky to win instead of Cameron in Totally Dramatic Finale! They are both placed on the same team in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, and have conflicting differences with each other. Cameron, although terrified of Heather, has been capable of fighting back against harsh insults by her. He also does not approve of his team, including Heather, arguing on many occasions. Heather underestimates Cameron completely, and considers him a weak contestant, liking to toy with his emotions, such as when she eliminates Beth to make Cameron upset. Chef Hatchet In The Returning Record Holders, when Heather's team try to come up with a performance, Heather suggests a sad skit as the "crybaby hosts" eat up stuff like that, referring to Chris and Chef. Heather gives a movie idea of someone finding a a young, athletic, yet misfortunate chef, attempting to compliment Chef. She corrects herself in saying that none of this is true about Chef, but they definitely like being flattered. Chef likes the performance at first, calling it both disgusting and beautiful, but once the sucking up happens, he calls all of the team dweebs and gives them a zero. In You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! from eating squid eyes and pig intestine for a part of the challenge, Heather barfs on Chef, to which he glares at her. Realizing that she must eat all of her food, Heather licks vomit off of Chef's apron, and then finally slurps up the vomit, much to his disgust. Chris McLean In Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty when Heather falls out of the plane, she shouts "Screw you Chriiiiiiiis!" as she falls and screams. At the elimination ceremony when Chris greets Heather's team with a "Hello Brains!" Heather greets him back, while calling him "Senior Citizen." In The Returning Record Holders, when in her tent, Heather calls Chris a cheapskate, showing her fellow female members a worm under her sleeping bag, blaming Chris for this lack of cleanliness. When everyone is called to the challenge early, Heather limps to the challenge, noting that Chris is pissing her off and her face needs rest. When Heather's team try to come up with a performance, Heather suggests a sad skit as the "crybaby hosts" eat up stuff like that, referring to Chris and Chef. Beth worries at making Chris sad, but Heather reminds her that even Duncan managed to do it, insulting Chris' sensitivity. Scarlett brings up how a happy act can make Chris not like the performance. Heather says that she agrees with Scarlett. Heather gives the movie idea of a rich person who must say farewell to money because they have so much, believing that a "heartless guy" will be touched, and also adds that it should say how Chris has the best money. In the end, Heather gives the premise of a host who divorces his wife because he's too pretty for her. He then finds a young, athletic, yet misfortunate chef. He gives him one of his many of millions of dollars, and they bond. In the end they marry and the wedding looks very expensive as the host is rich because he's so beautiful, referring all of this to Chris and Chef. She corrects herself in saying that none of this is true about Chris or Chef, but they definitely like being flattered. Chris loves Heather's team's performance, and awards them with a 10\10. In The Rake-age, as Chris gives fake sympathy to Team Brains, calling it a sad day for them, Heather yells at him to not do fake sympathy, calling him a stupid host, following this off by calling him old, but Chris laughs at Heather, saying she sucked today, and has to vote someone out, cheekily asking her how that feels. Heather pushes Chris out of the way after he asks who is taking exile, taking the time to laugh at Beth's misfortune. In Brawn Within a Beauty, called to the challenge, Heather limps, and says "Screw you, Chris" for the poor living conditions, wondering how she can kick Katie if her legs hurt. When Cody is eliminated, he sees Heather run at him and he screams at Chris to flush him fast, but Chris decides not to as Heather's craziness is entertaining him. In Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs, Heather enters the dark room and scoffs at Chris' ideas, asking what the worst is he can do, laughing. In Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater Chris wakes Heather's team up in the middle of the night and Heather trips around due to being tired and calls Chris a dumb host for waking her up, adding that she needs her beauty sleep because she'd rather put a paper bag over her head than look like Chris waking up. The next day, Heather is exhausted, and mentions in the confessional that she is sick and tired of that "washed up botox host" waking her up, adding that her eyes look like crap all thanks to a crappy host. In You're a Dirty Vicious Rat! at the mess hall, Chris announces to everyone that he has a new challenge for them while calling them "kiddies". Heather is confused at his wording and usage of "Kiddies", asking if Chris is just saying this because they're young "compared to his crusty old ass." Once Chris ends this section of the challenge, Heather screams out "Finally!" and adds that she hates how Chris loves seeing all of them suffer, and also calls him a jerk. Heather pukes inside a dark room in the second part of the challenge from the first part of the challenge, screaming that she hates Chris, blaming him for this. After Heather hears that the challenge will continue, she asks Chris just how much sicker he can get. When Chris mentions that the next item is a doozy or may not be, Heather tells him to stop giving them mixed messages while calling him "hosty boy". Chris angrily yells at Heather and Alejandro to hurry up with their votes when their team must re-vote, to which Heather asks Chris angrily not to order her around while calling him "chump". To spite Chris, Heather doesn't vote for anyone to get him angrier. In Blood's Downpour, when the first part of the challenge involving breathing under a flood of water is over, Heather gasps for breath and calls Chris sick. Upon finding out that this part of the challenge is not even a cliff dive, Heather calls Chris sick in the head and in looks while cheekily calling him "Chrissy". Cody For more information about this section, visit: Cody and Heather Cody and Heather have in the past been good friends with each other ever since Total Drama World Tour. However, they don't have much interaction in Total Drama Returns to the Island despite this because of them being on different teams, and the same can be said for Total Drama Wild West. However, they are both placed on Team Brains in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 and still have a budding friendship. But because Alejandro messes with Heather's emotions by kissing Sky, she attempts to retaliate by pretending to be attracted to Cody. But because Heather is prone to getting to used to habits, she comes across as being genuinely attracted to Cody even when Alejandro isn't around. Cody is confused about her attractions at first and eventually becomes creeped out by her, but still seems to be on good terms with her, albeit not as much. Following Cody's elimination in Brawn Within a Beauty, Heather seems to have stopped being attracted to him, although clearly misses him. Courtney After Heather forms her alliance with Scott and Sugar in Dancing With Cowboys, they all initially agree not to vote off Courtney as she can be a useful asset to them in the future. In 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Heather is mad about Courtney being eliminated, but only for strategic purposes. In You're a Dirty, Vicious Rat! when Scarlett asks Heather if she wants to help her cost the challenge so they can eliminate Lightning, Heather doesn't agree, believing that they shouldn't miss out on their luxury, and also adds she hates people who cost challenges such as "that idiot Courtney". Dakota In Red Dead Mergiton Heather votes off Dakota along with everyone else for her choosing to align herself with Noah. In This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Dakota does not like Heather's cruel performance towards Sky, calling it mean, giving it a 3\10. Dave In Trials and Triva-lations Heather is creeped out by Dave asking her out, and turns him down, trying her best to keep her distance away from him at all costs, but to no avail as he won't leave her alone, slightly angering her. She is later satisfied in seeing Dave eliminated. His attraction for Heather continues in A Wild Western Introduction where Dave attempts to kiss Heather, but she responds by telling him to leave her alone while calling him a "twerp" and then punches him in the face. In Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions it is revealed that Heather filed a restraining order against Dave for him repeatedly stalking him and when he gets close to her in public, she knocks him out unconscious with one punch. In Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater, Heather laughs at Sadie, calling her a dummy, and that she can't fight for sh**, asking Sadie if she should just make out with "that weirdo Dave" already, indicating that she wants his attraction towards her to go to someone else. Dawn In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Heather loves Dawn's insults towards Scott, finding them entertaining. Despite this, Heather votes off Dawn for being a nuisance to the contribution of the Screaming Ducks. Duncan In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Duncan is sad after Heather beats him in their round of number guessing. She, however, laughs at his misfortune. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Duncan votes off Heather for being a threat and being strategic, something he is one of the most aware about, while she voted for him due to disliking him, much to his annoyance. In The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous when Sky feels sad about Tyler being eliminated, Duncan puts his arm around her in a flirtatious manner, saying she'll be okay, but Heather sees them and teases them, saying they should just kiss already. In This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Nine of Us! Duncan is mad at Heather for reading out Sky's diary and defends Sky from Heather's insults. He later votes Heather off. In Aftermath: The Unlimited, Heather hates the Final 4, including Duncan, believing he did not deserve to make it this far. In The Final Finalé Heather roots for Scott to win over Duncan. In Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty after Heather fakes an apology for her fight with Katie and asks if she can befriend everyone, Duncan calls her more fake than a lot of things. When Cameron comforts Sky from her outburst at Duncan, saying she used to be great friends with him, Heather is confused with his words as she'd never be friends with that thing, referring to Duncan. Cody later says that Duncan is still more stronger than him, Heather asks Cody not to feel so down, bringing up how Duncan's torso is the size of a miniature table, insulting Duncan's strength. In The Returning Record Holders when Beth gets worried about getting Chris emotional, Heather reminds her that it's worked with Duncan, and if it worked with "skinny arms" it can work with them. Ella In Western Tough for the Polocrossie Heather gets annoyed by Ella's singing that wakes her up, angry at her being annoying and not contributing much to the team. In The Wild Bunch of Losers, Heather agrees with Scott's plan to eliminate Ella and later votes Ella off. Ezekiel In Dancing With Cowboys Heather gets mad at Ezekiel being the main reason for the loss of the challenge, and later votes him off, and is angry when he's safe. In 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Heather gets irritated by Ezekiel constantly attempting to quit, and agrees with Scott's plan of eliminating Ezekiel, voting him off and happy that he is eliminated. In Western Tough for the Polocrossie Heather doesn't like the fact that Ezekiel has returned. Harold In Blood's Downpour the contestants must swim through a flood of water in the mess hall and Heather worries, wishing that Harold was there to rescue them, believing that the "loser" would do an "awesome" job. Izzy In Contestants Meet Insanity, after Cameron shivers at the thought of the contestants having to track down Izzy, Heather tells him to quit being a coward, noting that that maniac is all the way in the forest and they have trivia. She assures everyone that Izzy probably won't be in any future challenges, but laughs nervously, just as afraid as everyone else is. When a question is what number is Izzy on the RCMP's most wanted list, Heather guesses #3, but notes how she couldn't care less, asking why she would care about Izzy's personal life. Jo Katie Lightning Lindsay Noah Sadie Samey Samey-Bot Scarlett Scott Sierra Sky Sugar Trent Tyler See Also Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions